Brotherhood
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: One was abused. One was abandoned. One was alone after their parents died. That was what brought them close and made them become brothers.
1. Sparkling Abuse!

I do want everyone to know that the characters will be a little out of character, but that's because they are quite young. I'll try to have them mature into who we know them as, but right now they're not. Just letting you all know! Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ratchet sat there staring at the sparkling that had walked into his medical center. The child was hurt. His shoulder was dislocated, and he was covered in cuts and dents. His armour was covered in dried and drying Energon. He simply sat watching the child. The sparkling had walked in like he was perfectly fine. He just simply asked for something to wrap a rather large gash across his lower chassis. At Ratchet's reluctance, he turned to leave.<p>

"Wait!" Ratchet called. The sparkling turned. "I'll wrap that wound, if you let me repair the rest," he offered. The sparkling nodded. He let Ratchet lead him to a medical berth, where Ratchet had him lay down. Ratchet repaired him, but found there more damage than he thought. "What's your name?"

"Optimus," the sparkling replied.

"Optimus, I'm going to put you under so I ca finish the repairs. Alright?" Ratchet asked. The sparkling very slowly nodded. Ratchet did as he said, and watched Optimus' optics dim. A minute later and Ratchet heard the door swing open.

"Hey, Ratch. You here?" a voice called.

"Yeah over here. I have work to do though Ironhide," Ratch answered. Ironhide's red and gray frame approached from Ratchet's office.

"Hey Ratchet. What happened?" Ironhide asked pointing at the sparkling.

"I'm not sure. The poor thing came in wounded. His name's Optimus. That's all I know," Ratchet responded. He welded the large cut closed. He moved away to reach for a tool. "He's so young. Barely a youngling. He knows how to talk, and walk. While he is a sparkling, he's smart. We might as well call him a youngling."

"Who do you think are his creators?" Ironhide asked. He dragged his hand down the side of Optimus' helm.

"These wounds look like he was attacked. It's possible he was abused. Ironhide, we should alert some one. I've never worked on a sparkling without my father before. Now that he's dead, I haven't worked on a sparkling since. Were're not even a full grown yet ourselves!"

"If he doesn't have loving creators, I think you should take him in then. You have no one to take care of you. You should care for him. If he doesn't have parents or he was abused," Ironhide countered. Ratchet smiled lightly, before turning back to his work. A few hours passed and Ratchet managed to finish the repairs. He gave the sparkling some pain relievers, so Optimus wouldn't be in agony when he woke up.

"I'm going to wake him up now. Ironhide, you'll need to be quiet. He seemed like he didn't want me to even touch him before. I don't want you to scare him," Ratchet stated. He pressed a button on the consol controlling how much medication to give his patient. They waited until Optimus started to move.

"Hey there little guy," Ironhide greeted Optimus.

"Hi," Optimus replied softly. "Thank you for helping me. I need to get going."

"Where?" Ratchet asked. He need to know if Optimus was going back to a dangerous place.

"Please, sir. I need to go."

"Hey. Optimus, can you tell me something?" Ironhide asked. Optimus turned to look at the one who so far had pressured him to talk. The sparkling nodded. "Who are your creaters?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"No where."

"We'll be right back. Can you stay here for me?" Ironhide finally questioned. Optimus nodded. Ironhide grabbed onto Ratchet's wrist and pulled him into the medical office.

"He lives on the streets. He could've been attacked there then. We need to report this Ironhide we can't-"

"The kid seemed afraid. Ratchet, let him stay with you. You have somewhere to stay, even though you're parents are gone. How would you feel if you were in his position? Let him stay here. I can find an apartment for you both later. My mother would never let me stay with the kid. I know what it feels like to be abused. You should know, I've come in here with more than enough dents or scrapes," Ironhide stated. Ratchet sighed. The two had been friends for a while, and Ratchet had repaired Ironhide from the damage his mother inflicted.

"Alright. He can stay here. He seems to like you better than me," Ratchet replied. Ironhide grinned and they shook on it. "You should ask him to stay with you."

"Will do. Wait here. I'll have him stay," Ironhide told him before walking out to Optimus. The sparkling was staring off into space when Ironhide walked in. "Hey kid."

"Yes sir?"

"Can you do me a favor? I don't want a kid like you livin' on the streets. Ratchet has a home, but lives alone. Can you stay with him for me?" Ironhide asked. Optimus shook his head no. "Why not?"

"I don't think your friend likes me. I would stay with you, but not him. I don't want to bother him," Optimus replied. Ironhide closed his optics. His mother would kill him but...

"I'll stay too. Stay with Ratchet, and in a day or two I'll join you. Alright?" Ironhide asked. Optimus nodded. "I'm going ta tell Ratch, stay here. I have to go home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Optimus said. Ironhide stood up. After telling Ratchet that Optimus would stay, Ironhide started home.

When Ironhide arrived at home, his mother was drinking high grade in the main room. He walked in and grabbed a cube of regular Energon then went to his room. He layed down on his berth with his optics closed tight. When he heard his mother walking through the hallway, he downed the cube and left his room. He found her in her study.

His mother was a femme with black armour. She had a heavy build. Her optics were an odd shade of green. Her face was very similar to Ironhide's. She had a horrible drinking problem, and after Ironhide's father's death it only got worse. She blamed Ironhide, and abused him because of it. Ironhide had a major fear of his mother.

"Hi mother," Ironhid greeted. Fear filled his voice as he walked towards her.

"You. You little fragger. What do you want?" She slurred. Ironhide stepped forward a little more.

"I want to stay with a friend. You could be free from me for good that way," Ironhide replied.

"You, want to leave me? You're just a pain in the aft! You're not leaving me. You still need to pay for his death," she stood and slapped him. He flinched. "You're just a weakling! I made a mistake when I sparked you." She hit him over the head with a data-pad that shattered. She kicked him causing him to fall. She kicked him and punched him until his optic stopped working, and his arm and side were leaking. "Get out. Leave, and never come back!" She screamed. Ironhide slowly pulled himself off the ground before he hurried off to see Ratchet. Ironhide had tears streaming down his face plates.

**::**Ironhide to Ratchet**::**

**::**Ratchet here**::**

**::**Is Optimus around you?**::** Ironhide

**::**No. He's recharging on the berth you left him on. Why?**:: **Ratchet

**::**I don't want him to see me right now. I need repairs**:: **Ironhide

**::**Come on in. I can repair you in my office. We'll just have to be quiet**:: **Ratchet

Ironhide walked in holding his arm. Ratchet sighed as he got his tools ready. He shook his head as he started to repair Ironhide. "She got your optic this time."

"I know," Ironhide replied as he wiped the tears off his face plates.

"You should report this. This is only getting worse," Ratchet stated. Ironhide shook his head.

"I'm not going back. She told me to leave for good, so I did. Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah. Optimus will be happy."

"He said he didn't want to bother you so if I didn't stay he wouldn't either. He also thinks you don't like him," Ironhide replied, causing Ratchet to sigh.

"I don't dislike him, it's just..."

"You can't do it without your father," Ironhide finished. Ratchet nodded. He couldn't fix Ironhide's optics here, but he fixed any cuts. The dents were left it because the noise would wake Optimus. "Thanks Ratch. The three of us each have problems. We just need to help each other."

"I guess you're right," Ratchet agreed. He gathered the tools then left the office to put the tools in their places. Ironhide went to stand near the berth Optimus was on.

"I hope you can help us out," Ironhide whispered so softly no one could hear.


	2. Downhill Slide

I was lazy so I asked Mrs. Optimus Prime for helping coming up with a name. I kind of hope you get a laugh out of what it is. Cybercookie for any one who can find it! Here are the times I'll be using from now on in this story.

Astro-second- 0.25 of a second

Nano-klick- one second

Klick- one minute

Breem- one hour

Jour – one day (36 Breems)

Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jours)

Vorn - one year (14 Orns)

* * *

><p>Ratchet handed Ironhide a blanket and directed him how to pick Optimus up properly. Ironhide wrapped Optimus up gently and held him close to his chest. Ratchet closed up his center, and they walked to his home. He had Ironhide put Optimus into a crib Ratchet had used when he was a sparkling. "So you're going to stay here instead of at your house?" Ratchet asked.<p>

"I not returning to a place where I'm going to be beaten," Ironhide replied. He nearly walked into a wall and Ratchet grabbed onto him.

"Sorry I didn't finish. I just didn't want to wake him."

"I know. I'm going to get some recharge."

"Couch or berth?"

"Couch. Near Optimus if possible."

"I kind of expected that," Ratchet grinned. Ironhide settled in and Ratchet went to his own room.

They slept for about a breem before Optimus woke up screaming. Ratchet nearly fell off his berth, while Ironhide actually did. They were both up and checking on Optimus in a nano-klick flat. "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded. Ironhide picked him up, rocking him slowly. "What happened?"

"Just a bad dream," Optimus replied softly. He rubbed his optics. "I can go back to sleep now."

"You sure? You can stay up for a little while."

"You'll hit me," Optimus muttered. Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged a glance.

"We'll never hit you. Who would?"

"N-n-no one," Optimus stuttered. He pulled away from Ironhide and tried to get back into the crib.

"Optimus, calm down. Tell me, who are we?" Ironhide asked. Optimus froze. He looked at them for a klick or two.

"Ironhide and Ratchet," Optimus replied as he started to relax.

"You sounded like you were afraid of us," Ratchet said. Optimus looked away and drifted into recharge in Ironhide's arms. "That didn't sound like a good thing."

Things only got worse in fact. Every time they had Optimus have Energon, with in a breem or two he'd lose it. Optimus couldn't hold down any type of Energon and Ratchet and Ironhide were starting to get worried. Optimus never said any thing about it. He would even clean up any mess he made if one of the other two didn't clean it up before he got a chance. When ever Optimus did some thing wrong and either Ironhide or Ratchet moved towards him, he'd flinch and stay in that position for a little while. They were both worried about him to the point Ratchet got Optimus ready, and the two set out to a nearby Med center.

Ratchet held on a little tighter to Optimus. The sparkling still thought Ratchet didn't like him but was now willing to let Ratchet hold him or simply be near him. Ratchet had brought Optimus to a center with the main medic by the designation of Guard. Guard was famous for his work with sparklings and younglings. Ratchet walked up to a desk on the first floor where an orange femme was seated. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Ratchet. I'm here to get this sparkling look at," Ratchet replied. The femme rolled her optics.

"A parent or guardian of the sparkling has to be present," she replied. "Wait, you're the medic from a center on the north side right? You used to work with your father till he off-lined for good right?"

"Yeah," he replied. His voice took a sadder tone. "The sparkling's name is Optimus. He doesn't have a family." She typed for a second before looking up at him.

"There's no Optimus on any record. We have every Cybertronian listed. How about this, I can make a file on him, listing you as his brother," she offered.

"Ironhide as well. I can't believe Optimus isn't listed!"

"You can go up to see Guard now," she stated. Ratchet nodded before walking from the desk. "Third floor," she called.

"Thank you," he replied. Ratchet boarded an elevator. Optimus shifted to look at him.

"Is what that femme said true? Your daddy died?" Optimus asked. Ratchet sighed but nodded. Optimus snuggled into him. "I'm your brother now?"

"Yes, Optimus you are. I'm sorry you felt I didn't like you. It's just the last time I worked with a sparkling was when my father was still alive," Ratchet replied. Optimus smiled as he snuggled into Ratchet's frame.

The feeling was eerie when Ratchet stepped out of the elevator. He entered a room that was painted a simlpe white. If it weren't for the areas of red and gray on his frame, Ratchet would've been hard to see. Optimus shivered slightly. Another mech was across the room from where they were standing. He walked over. He had green, red, and white colouring. On either side of his head, there were two panels. When he spoke, they would light up. "Medic?" The mech asked.

"Name's Ratchet. This is Optimus," Ratchet replied. The mech nodded.

"I'm Guard's assistant. My name is Wheeljack. Nice to meet you both. Optimus you look like a big strong mech," the mech stated. Optimus giggled before a shudder ran through his frame. Wheeljack's optics dimmed before pointing to a chair for Ratchet who nodded. "Guard'll be here soon."

"Thank you Wheeljack," Ratchet said as he lightly rocked Optimus. Wheeljack nodded. Just then a mech with dark green armour and a heavy frame walked in.

"Name's Guard," he introduced him self in a deep gravelly voice. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Optimus can't hold any Energon down. It's up and on the floor within a breem," Ratchet replied. Guard looked at him with uninterested optics.

"Give him here, and I'll see what's wrong," Guard replied. He was gently handed Optimus who was sleeping. Guard left the room leaving Ratchet and Wheeljack alone. The latter busied him self by cleaning tools and shelves.

"Sorry about him coming here in the first place," Wheeljack said to fill the silence. "When did it start happening?"

"About a deca-cycle ago," Ratchet replied.

"I have an idea, and if I'm right, you won't like it. Guard's not a good medic. I don't care if I get fired. Guard doesn't save half of his patients. He reports the ones he saves to the public,'forgetting' how many he loses. I don't want you to lose your sparkling either," Wheeljack informed. Ratchet's optics widened.

"He's not even related to me. Me and my friend adopted him. He's our brother now I guess," Ratchet corrected. Wheeljack nodded. Both mechs jumped when the door swung open. Guard stepped forward handing Ratchet a crying Optimus.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Optimus has Cybertronian trojen virus. You know what that is right?" Guard asked pointing to the sheet for Wheeljack to fill out.

"Remind me please," Ratchet mumbled. He already knew.

Wheeljack sighed before telling Ratchet what it was, "It's a disease that makes a Transformer purge any Energon before they can take any energy from it. It's fatal..." Ratchet was in tears a second later.

"There's nothing wecan do. It'll have to run it's course. Here," Guard said with no care in his voice. He just handed Ratchet a bill. "You can pay at the front desk. I have other patients." Ratchet stood and grabbed the bill before heading down stairs.

"Ratchet, sir!" Wheeljack called out. Ratchet turned. Optimus had gone back to sleep. "I want to help. I'm going to try to come up with a cure. This virus takes to many lives. I don't want to add your brother's to that list. Can I have your adress to bring my findings to you?"

"Sure I guess. Don't you have to be at work right now?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope, I quit," Wheeljack replied. Ratchet grinned. He motioned for Wheeljack to follow.

"I'll show you where I live on one condition. You work for me," Ratchet offered. Wheeljack paused.

"You have your own center?"

"Yep. Eventually, I want Optimus to be able to visit to help, not be a patient," Ratchet answered.

"A few drops of normal grade Energon helps them keep it down long enough to give them some power. By the way, thanks," Wheeljack informed.

"For what?"

"A job, and a chance," Wheeljack replied.


	3. Ironhide's Frustrations

Not happy with the first part, but I like the part with the unknown mech and Ironhide. Oh well. Please read and review!

Astro-second- 0.25 of a second

Nano-klick- one second

Klick- one minute

Breem- one hour

Jour – one day (36 Breems)

Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jours)

Vorn - one year (14 Orns)

* * *

><p>"What does that mean for Optimus?" Ironhide asked from where he was sitting on the medical berth. Ratchet was fixing up the optic his mother had shattered. "Ow! Easy Ratch."<p>

"That he probably won't live to adult hood," Ratchet replied. He pulled on a wire and Ironhide flinched away. "Hold still!"

"Ya sure there's no cure? The kid didn't do anything to deserve this," Ironhide said and Ratchet gave a sigh. Finishing up with Ironhide he then put the tools on the counter where he'd wash them later.

"I'm sure. I saw a case of this once. It was a long time ago. The kid died just older than Optimus."

"What can we do for him then?" Ironhide's question echoed through Ratchet's processor. As he thought he moved away, starting the task of washing the tools just to occupy his servos. Nothing came to mind about what could help Optimus get through this. He was done for. Ratchet closed his optics and started to tap as he tried to think of some thing.

"Treat him like nothing's wrong. Wheeljack's working on a cure," he finally answered. He couldn't meet Ironhide's optics. "I'll bring him here tomorrow. He's good at lifting spirits and he can clean the tools I use."

"I don't like this Ratch. I'm not sure I trust Wheeljack. Or Guard for that matter. You can bring him. I need space anyways," Ironhide stood before giving a nod to Ratchet. "I'll meet ya at home."

"See ya Hide," Ratchet said goodbye to Ironhide.

Optimus laughed as Wheeljack tickled him. Ratchet opened the door to his home and immediatly his younger brother's laughter filled his audios. Ratchet gave a sad smile before he narrowed his optics in confusion when Optimus yelped for Wheeljack to stop. He mouthed the new friend's name before walking into the main room. "Ratch!" Optimus yelled scrambling to his pedes before stumbling and getting to Ratchet. The medic gave Optimus a quick squeeze before standing.

"Where's Ironhide?" Ratchet asked moving to sit with Optimus in his lap. He rubbed Optimus' helm.

"He never came back here Ratchet. I'm not sure. I've just been watching Optimus for ya," Wheeljack replied.

"Can you watch him for a while longer? I need-" Ratchet was cut off by the door swinging open and footsteps approaching. "Never mind." Wheeljack nodded as Ironhide came into view. The red mech sat down beside Ratchet. He pulled Optimus into his lap. "Where were you?" Ratchet asked turning to Ironhide.

"Getting a job. I finished training at the academy so I want ta work there. Then I can help pay for things," Ironhide replied.

"I should get going Ratchet. I'll see you tomorrow," Wheeljack said. Ironhide gave a nod and Optimus gave Wheeljack a quick hug before curling up in Ironhide's lap again.

"Thank you 'Jack. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ratchet led Wheeljack out before standing near Ironhide with his servos on his hips. "Come on Optimus, it's getting late."

"Okay," Optimus responded with a yawn. Ratchet laughed and picked him up and left to put the tired sparkling to bed. Ratchet returned to where Ironhide was and they both argued for a breem.

The next morning Ratchet unlocked the door to his Med center with Wheeljack holding Optimus stood behind him. He led them both into the room before setting up a desk towards the back for Wheeljack to work at. The Med center had six berths, Wheeljack's desk, and to get to these items, you had to walk through Ratchet's office. There was also a back room where the extra parts were stored. The bright white walls helped seem the place more welcoming. Optimus sat on one berth with his pedes hanging over the edge. Ratchet disappeared before reappearing with a chair that he placed behind the desk. "What can I do?" Optimus asked.

"You can help me clean the tools," Wheeljack replied. Optimus nodded before carefully getting down and moving to where Wheeljack stood. The older lifted Optimus up and put him down on counter.

"I need to get some thing. Will you two be alright for a while?" Ratchet put away the tool Optimus handed him.

"Yep!" Optimus answered. Both laughed at Optimus' response making him just look at them. Ratchet nodded then left.

Ironhide was in a local Energon stop having some Energon when a servo clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned to the mech. The mech Ironhide was looking at had armour that was a burnt orange. He had a slender frame and was taller than Ironhide. He motioned for Ironhide to follow him. They stopped in a deserted allyway. The orange mech then turned to Ironhide with slightly narrowed optics. "Ironhide. You know he'll survive, right?"

"Who? How do you know my name?" Ironhide asked. The other mech hissed.

"It doesn't matter how I know you! The sparkling."

"Optimus?"

"He'll one day be a mech by the name of Optimus Prime."

"That... That can't be right. He's-"

"Sick? He always will be. Wheeljack. Young Wheeljack will find the answer to helping Optimus survive. The virus'll never leave. You will just have to help your brother get through it."

"He's not my brother. He really isn't. He just came into Ratchet's Med center one day," Ironhide objected. The other mech just laughed before saying anything.

"You and that medic Ratchet can be so dense! Ratchet found that Optimus isn't listed in any records. Can you think of why?" Ironhide froze not saying a word. "I'll take that as a no. He really is your brother. And so is Ratchet."

"Now I really don't buy a word you're saying. Ratchet's mother disappeared and his father died. Optimus never said a thing about parents. Only that who he was with hit... him..." It dawned on Ironhide then, as his wide optics would show.

"You get it? Ratchet's mother disappeared right after he came online. He lived with his father. Your father died and so did Ratchet's. Your mother hits you and Optimus thought you and Ratchet were going to hit him because who he was staying with hit him all the time. There are so many things you three have in common that none of you can see because it's staring you in the face. The sibling bond is there as well, it's just not used enough for any of you to feel it," the mech informed. Ironhide closed his optics and leaned his helm back slightly.

"How do you know this in the first place? We don't even look like each other," Ironhide mumbled the last part. He looked up when he got no response to find himself standing in an empty ally. He shook his helm before going back to his home as quickly as he could. He had a lot to discuss with Ratchet.


	4. Hard And Happy Times

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Completely."

"It-it's not possible. We both have no siblings. How could Optimus be related?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide had spoken to him the same day the strange mech had told him about being related to the medic and sparkling. Ironhide waited until Optimus was asleep to talk to Ratchet in the first place. Ratchet shook his helm as Ironhide thought of something to say.

"I don't know. All I know is that's what the mech told me. Let's try to see if that bond's there. It couldn't hurt," Ironhide finally replied. Ratchet sighed before nodding. He stepped towards the room Optimus was sleeping in. He focused on the feelings in his spark. He felt what he'd heard others describe as a bond. He tried sending love over it. He was suprised when love was sent back. He noticed Optimus' optics open and meet his before Optimus curled back up and slipped into recharge again.

"It worked," Ratchet mumbed, his optics wide. "Ironhide, it worked! What that mech said is true!" Ironhide shushed him. When Ironhide received a confused look, he pointed to the crib Optimus was in. Ratchet nodded. They had a conversation about what to do next.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Ratchet was suprised to find Optimus sitting in the main room. He was looking at a picture when Ratchet closer. "Morning Ratch."<p>

"Morning Optimus," Ratchet responded. Optimus turned to him and raised his arms up in a silent request. Ratchet smiled before granting it, and scooping Optimus into his arms. "How'd you get out here?"

"Me," Ironhide replied. Ratchet jumped at Ironhide suddenly being there. "He was upset. You didn't hear him?"

"No. I didn't," Ratchet answered. Ironhide looked at him like he was crazy before heading around the corner.

"We had a visitor earlier," Ironhide stated. Ratchet noticed the almost grim tone Ironhide was using.

"I take it this visitor wasn't a good thing," Ratchet said. Ironhide nodded. "Can you go play Optimus?" Optimus nodded and when Ratchet put him down, he ran from the room.

"He wasn't. Sentinal Prime came by. He heard about Optimus. He said our brother's going to be the next Prime," Ironhide informed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? Sentinal wanted ta take Optimus away from us! He isn't healthy enough to leave your care," Ironhide snapped. Ratchet looked towards where Optimus had gone. "Now you get it?"

"What did you say to him?"

Ironhide paused. Ratchet looked at him, trying to get him to speak. "That we'd think about it." Ratchet stared at him a moment. He shook his helm before taking the Energon Ironhide offered him.

"Did you think about it?"

"Yep. That strange mech's words came to mind too. He called our bro Optimus Prime. How can we stop him from becoming Prime, other than letting that virus kill him? We can't," Ironhide replied.

"We have to help him get through this. If he does get ta be a Prime, we'll stand behind him all the way. Right?"

"Yeah. I'd be crazy if I didn't. We're brothers now. We've gotta get used to that," Ironhide responded. Ratchet sighed but agreed. He watched as Ironhide left the room. Not long after, a delighted squeal reached his audios. Optimus ran back into the room followed by Ironhide. Optimus barely managed to dodge Ratchet's pedes. He ran under the table before scrambling onto a chair. It wasn't a good sign though, when Optimus stopped moving, his intakes trying to take in more air. His servo scratching at his chest armour. He groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. Ratchet ran to him, and scooped him into his arms. Optimus shook badly.

"I should get him to my Med center. Contact Wheeljack," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide nodded as Ratchet hurried out onto the street. "It'll be alright Optimus. I'm sure it will."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack arrived to the center not long after Ratchet did. He washed his servos as Ratchet put Optimus on a berth. Ratchet covered the sparkling with a blanket, and turned to Wheeljack. "What happened? Ironhide said you needed me immediantly," Wheeljack asked. Ratchet nodded.<p>

"It's Optimus. He was fine one nano-klick, the next he was barely moving, his servo scratching at his chest plates," Ratchet replied. He picked up a needle, and started to fill it with low grade Energon. "He was having trouble getting air, and when I picked him up he was shaking really bad. I don't fully know what's wrong."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Grab a bucket. He's gonna purge, and I don't want to clean up a mess. Get a scanner while you're at it please," Ratchet responded. He walked over to the berth and gave Optimus the needle. The sparkling froze as the needle entered him. As soon as Ratchet removed it, tears made their way to the surface. Optimus cried as Wheeljack scanned him. Wheeljack held the bucket up as Optimus purged a non-klick later. Optimus curled up into a ball. Ratchet rubbed his back, making him fall into recharge. "Let me see the scan."

"Here," Wheeljack handed over the scanner. Ratchet looked it over.

"I don't know what to do any more. No matter what I try, Optimus won't get any better. He's so low on energy," Ratchet mumbled.

"I'm close to find some thing like a cure," Wheeljack paused when Ratchet stood with wide optics. Ratchet was taller than the inventor, as well as more intimidating. "I-it won't work on a sparkling... But it should work on him when he's a little older. A drop or two should keep more of the Energon down. I-I can't promise it'll work though, Ratchet."

"At this point, I'm willing to try any thing. This virus is tearing us apart," Ratchet responded. He tried to smile, but failed.

"I can tell," Wheeljack said as he put his servo on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet's optics met his. "I want ta help you guys out."

"Thanks, Wheeljack," Ratchet mumbled. He contacted Ironhide a moment later, and told his brother what was wrong with Optimus. After, he pulled Optimus into his arms, and gently rubbed the back of the sparkling's helm. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Optimus had adjusted to the bond quicker than both Ironhide and Ratchet. The medic could feel love coming from Optimus over the bond. He sent love back. He sighed as he stood, and walked over to the window of the center. He gently rocked Optimus. He noticed that Wheeljack had gone back to working at his desk.

"Here. Ratchet, catch," Wheeljack called, tossing a small vile to Ratchet. Ratchet barely managed to catch it, and not crush it. "Give him a drop of that. It'll last for around twelve breems when he's older. Four right now."

"Thank you Jack. You don't know how much that means to me," Racteht responded. Wheeljack laughed softly. "Sorry I had ta call you here. You can go back home if you want. I'm going to stay here for a while."

"I'll stay for a bit. Is Ironhide on his way over?"

"I don't know why he didn't come. He commed me back, saying he had to pick something up. He'll be here soon," Ratchet replied. Wheeljack nodded as he sat back down behind his desk. He pulled out the designs for an invention he was making for Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus. He had to admit, Optimus had stolen his spark. For some one so weak, Optimus was strong. He never stopped, and always tried to help anyone he knew. He was kind, and tried his best. He was this and more. Wheeljack admired this about Optimus. He'd do anything he could to protect Optimus now. He looked over the design, then pulled out what he'd built so far.

"Now I've just gotta make sure this won't blow up and kill the kid," Wheeljack mumbled to himself. He looked up and watched as Ratchet rocked Optimus, and spoke to Optimus so softly he couldn't hear it. He jumped up when the door slammed against the wall.

"Careful, Hide! You could break something," Ratchet snapped.

"Or give a poor mech a spark attack," Wheeljack added. He looked to Optimus, who was watching Ironhide with wide optics. Optimus reached out to Ironhide. With a smile, Ironhide took Optimus from Ratchet's servos. Optimus snuggled into the warm chest plates of his older brother.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Optimus looked up to Ratchet and Ironhide. He was sitting on his berth, Ratchet and Ironhide were both sitting in chairs that had been pulled over. The immediate feeling Optimus got was that he was in trouble. When he asked, Ironhide laughed and told him he wasn't. "We both have something ta give ya." Ironhide held out a small chain. Hanging on the end, was a charm in the shape of a gun. He put it in Optimus' tiny servo. Ratchet handed Optimus another small chain. On the end of this one, hung a charm shaped like wrench.<p>

"Keep these with you, Optimus. We'll always be there if you do," Ratchet explained. He opened a compartment on Optimus' arm, and put the two chains in it. Optimus smiled up at them, before moving to sit in Ironhide's lap. He seemed to purr as Ratchet stroked his helm. Ratchet looked to Ironhide, and they both silently agreed. Optimus walking into Ratchet's Med center, was the best thing that ever happened to them.


End file.
